exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Aldebaran
Aldebaran is a powerful Time master and a Divine Servant of Libra. Story A Man's Regrets Aldebaran was raised in Constiel's region of Zigurath as a mage-warrior of the Hekmah tribe. His genius as a mage quickly allowed him to go up in the ranks of Zigurath's administration, eventually becoming the headmaster and lead general of the city. However, his country was then attacked by the forces of the Dareus empire. Aldebaran defeated them, but the price was his own tribe, something he could not accept. Aldebaran then used his tremendous learning abilities to master Temporal Mastery High Magic and go back in time. However, no matter how many times he tried, he could not prevent the army from destroying either Zigurath or the Hekmah tribe. In the end, tired of trying, he gave up and was submerged by the army. He thus was resurrected as a Divine Servant. Hero of Libra Aldebaran's first Divine Servant war opposed him to Krishna and Aiden Hawke; he repeatedly attempted to kill the both of them, respecting Krishna's wish not to target her master Jude Nomos. Eventually, he attempted to quickly eliminate Krishna by isolating her and using his full power to destroy her, but Jude's bond with Krishna allowed them to perform a miracle and defeat Aldebaran. His next summoning was by Hina Harumageddon who found his Key, thanks to Lily Evershire's interference. Hina went back in time and helped Aldebaran with breaking through his temporal dilemma, saving his tribe and academy in a heroic endeavor. Aldebaran then left, swearing to help Hina - unknowing that Hina's mother Ruine Harumageddon took advantage of the temporal distortion to awaken as a Divine Servant as well. Fulfilling a Promise With honor, Aldebaran helped Hina, among others saving her Future Child Sora Dawne. He was later sent to save Lumia and Xelina Harumageddon - the latter being an alternate version of Hina, with whom he quickly fell in love. Together, the three overpowered Ruine and proved to be instrumental in defeating Ruine in that Timeline, Aldebaran later staying with Lumia and Xelina. Appearance Aldebaran is a dark-skinned, silver-haired man with bright purple eyes, the result of exposure to the Temporal Mastery magic. He dresses in strange, dark clothes, similar to a battle-mage's armor, but integrated to his body. Personality Aldebaran is stern, pragmatic and somewhat grumpy. Although he can be very charismatic, most of the time he is not talkative and thinks that actions are worth more than words. He also has a tendency to act based on pure reason, always taking the optimal path. He is not however without emotions - his desperation to save his family and students caused him to travel over a hundred timelines to find the perfect end, and despite acting gruff and indifferent about it, Hina's help resulted in him devoting himself to help her across Timelines as a way to thank her. Powers * Supernatural Physical Abilities: Aldebaran is a proficient fighter in hand-to-hand fighting due to his mastery of Time, and even moreso as a Divine Servant. * Magic Prowess: Aldebaran is a talented mage who quickly became his academy's headmaster by magical talent alone and was able to master a High Magic by himself. * Time Mastery: Aldebaran controls Time almost perfectly, able to rewind, accelerate or stop time, as well as distort it, using Gravity as his main attacks. * Divine Servant Powers: As Divine Servant Aldebaran of Libra, his abilities were greatly increased (FOR: '''D, '''END: D, AGI: B, INT: A, MAG: A, CHA: D), befitting his new status. ** Advent: Final Almagest. Befitting his single dream, Aldebaran can use his powers as an Advent in order to alter probability for a single action, allowing it to always accomplish the desired result as long as it is mathematically possible. Storylines * Magus Wars : Courage features him as an antagonist. * Sugisashiri Omoide no Chuko shows him by Xelina's side. Trivia * Aldebaran is named after a star - Alpha Tauri. This is the case for many members of the Hekmah tribe. Category:Character Category:Constiel Category:Interra Category:Divine Servant